Grave talk
by Ryushi Nigami
Summary: Harry visits his parent's graves after the final battle. Rated for safety.


_**Last Moments**_

_Ryushi Nigami_

_**Late edit**: Hello all! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. If it did, I would be filthy stinking rich and a married woman from Britain. However, since I am neither filthy stinking rich, from Britain, and neither married nor a woman, This must not be so._

_I had this really crazy idea as I was listening to music and reading fanfictions. Whatever happened to Harry's parent's graves? Therefore I have written my own view around the idea. Read and enjoy (one shot).

* * *

_

_**Edit**: God damnit all! I was recently able to check the stats on this story. And would you like to know what I found? Would you? One hundred andEighty-nine hits on this story, yes, ONE-FREAKING-HUNDRED and EIGHTY-DAMN-NINE hits on this story. would you like to know how many reviewed? FOUR! FOUR PEOPLE out of the ONE HUNDRED and EIGHTY-NINE who actually looked at it! Come ON people. I can't be that bad of a writer, can I? If so, please tell me in a review after reading this story and telling me what you think of it._

* * *

In Godric's Hollow there is a graveyard. In this graveyard, there are two very special graves. The graves themselves are not all that special, but the bodies that are buried there are. One night on a foggy All Hallow's Eve, a young man materialized out of the mists surrounding the graveyard. He looked to be about 20, was tall and lanky, and wore a dark cloak with a hood that covered half his face. He approached the graves with what looked to be an apprehensive gait. Finally he stood in front of the two graves. 

"Hello, Mom, Dad. I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while." He sat down crosslegged in front of the two graves, pulling a bottle of Firewhiskey from his cloak. "It has been a hectic time for us all." Taking a swig from the bottle, he then poured some on the graves. "He's finally dead, though. I finished him off at the end of my seventh year." He sighed and leaned back. "I couldn't have done it without that little talk from Ginny, though …"

_**Flashback…**_

"Harry!" A young red headed girl in Gryfindor robes ran up to the sulking Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, yadda yadda yadda. Right now, though, he was quite depressed. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I can't do it, Ginny."

"What?"

"I'm too weak." Blinking, Ginny took another look. Harry had been crying. "Every time I've come up against him, excepting the first time, I've been too weak."

Ginny knelt down next to him. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"VOLDEMORT!" He yelled, pushing up from his chair in a rage. Several students looked at him, then hastily looked the other way, whispering in hushed voices. "Every single time, He's gotten the better of me. Mum and Dad were killed trying to save me, Cedric died because I insisted that we both take the goblet, and Sirius…" His voice broke and he slumped to his knees. "Sirius died because I was too bloody stupid to go to Dumbledore when I got the vision. I can't do it."

"Harry…" Ginny stood over him, trailing off.

Harry looked up. "Ginny I-"

SLAP!

Ginny slapped Harry Potter. Hard. "Get a hold of yourself, Harry. None of this was your fault."

"But Ginny, I-"

She slapped him again. "Harry, None. Of. It. Was. Your. Fault. Did you point the wand at your parents and kill them?"

"No, but-"

"No buts! Did you order Cedric killed?"

"…no."

"Good. I'm at least partially getting through to you. Now, did you force Sirius to come help you in the Department and curse him through the veil?"

"…No. No I didn't." Harry looked up at Ginny "My god."

"That's right, Harry. It was all Voldemort's fault. Use him to channel all of that emotion. Defeat him. I know you can do it. You're the strongest person I know, Harry. You've faced Voldemort 5 times already. Every time you came out alive and well. You can do it." She caressed his cheek as she said this, feeling him shudder.

"You're right, Gin. I will destroy him. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Harry." She smiled as he left through the portrait hole.

_**End Flashback**_

Off to the side, another figure watched the young man converse with the graves, smiling in love. She was a lovely young woman of about 19, with fiery red hair and the same dark cloak, only without the hood.

Looking up for a moment, the young man smiled at her and went back to talking with his parents graves. "It was during the final battle with him that all seemed lost. There I was, bound by his will and propped up against a wall…"

_**Flashback**_

"…_then he made a mistake."_

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, it would seem that you are beaten." Voldemort laughed evilly as he watched Harry struggle against his bonds. "Don't bother, Mr. Potter. Those bonds are made from pure will. You can only break out of them if your will exceeds mine."

Harry stopped struggling and glared at Voldemort. "Get it over with already. Or are you going to torture me some more?"

"Oh, no, Harry my boy. As much as I like to torture you physically, Mental agony is just so much more fun." With that, Voldemort motioned with his wand and an unconscious Ginny Weasley floated over.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what Voldemort was planning. "No…Merlin, No. LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"Oh, do you care for this girl? Well, I would certainly hate for her to meet her demise without knowing it. _Cruicio!_"

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she began screaming in agony. Harry struggled even more against his bonds as he saw the woman he loved in so much pain. "LEAVE HER ALONE, RIDDLE! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!"

Voldemort shook his snakey head in disappointment. "Tsk, tsk, Harry. First you go and wipe out my entire army, then you go and insult me? For shame. I must teach you a lesson. _Cruciatus Maximus!_"

Ginny screamed soundlessly as her back arched from the intensified pain. Harry began to beg. "Please. Leave her alone. Don't hurt her."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "Fine, Mr. Potter, I'll stop hurting her since you asked so nicely." He released the Crucio and Ginny dropped into a fetal position, twitching randomly. Voldemort then grinned very evilly. "I'll just kill her. _Avada-_"

Harry's entire being became consumed with a single thought as soon as Voldemort said 'I'll just kill her'. _I must protect Ginny!_ Over powering Voldemort's will, Harry broke the bonds and apparated unconsiously just as Voldemort finished the incantation.

From there, time seemed to slow down. Voldemort's laugh stopped as he felt Harry break the bonds. Harry covered Ginny with his body as the Killing Curse sped towards them. 'I'm sorry, Ginny.' He thought. 'I promised that I would protect you.' A single tear trickled down his cheek. 'I love you, Ginny.' He kissed her quivering cheek as he prepared to die.

Unbeknownst to Harry, he had begun to glow red. Voldemort's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going on. "No." The curse struck the red aura and was absorbed into it. "I was so close." The red glow turned white and started to form into a ball. Voldemort laughed weakly. "He can't kill me. It's just not possible." The white ball of energy hovered for a moment. "I AM INVINCIBLE!" The ball shot towards Voldemort and struck him in the chest, totally and completely wiping out his evil once and for all.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's how it happened." Finishing off the bottle of Firewhiskey and taking off his hood, revealing messy black hair, a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead and piercing green eyes, the young man reached into his coat again. "I brought something for you, Mom." He pulled out a bouquet of tiger-lilies and lay them across his mother's grave. "I know they were your favorites." Reaching into his coat pocket, he knelt by his father's grave. "I'm sorry for forgetting what you died for, Dad." Pulling out a picture, Harry laid it on his father's grave.

The young woman came to stand by him for a moment. "I'm sorry for what you've had to go through, Harry."

Standing up, Harry Potter kissed her softly. "Don't be, Ginny. It's all in the past now. One cannot go forward if one continues to look backward."

Ginny smiled. "And I am certainly looking forward to being the future Mrs. Harry Potter."

Harry smiled back and kissed her again. "I'm sure they would have loved you, Ginny. Let's go."

As Harry and Ginny left holding hands, three spirits looked down at the scene from Heaven.

James Potter smiled at his wife. "I think he's going to be just fine."

Sirius Black slapped James on the back. "He's certainly got your taste in women, Prongs! Red-headed, fiery-tempered, and steely-eyed!"

Lily's Eye twitched at that comment. "Sirius Orion Black!"

Sirius paled. "Uh oh."

BAM!

Sirius was facedown on the cloud with a big bump on his head as James sweatdropped. "He definitely deserved that one."

_**The End!**_

_Well? What do you all think? This is actually my largest document yet...and I had to write it twice! T.T Poor me. But it's finally done! Now do me a favor and Review! Thou shalt review! **REVIEW!**_


End file.
